The Upriser
by spunky'aardvark'4eva
Summary: this is my sequel to the giver. it was a school project, so go easy. Jonas returns to the Community with a plan to bring the villagers to rlsewhere., what happens to rosemary? are those who are released dead? R


CHAPTER SUMMARIES FOR FINAL GIVER PROJECT

By: Sam Levi

**CHAPTER 1**

**JONAS POV**

It was the hardest thing Jonas had ever had to do, along with his leaving the Community, but he had to do it. He had to leave his home in Elsewhere, and bring the villagers from the Community to his home. He had to allow them this freedom that he had gained. First he had to decide many things: would he bring Gabriel? The boy he had risked his life to bring here, and who knew nothing of the journey, since Jonas had done everything to make him forget, including abandoning him to another couple? What would he bring? Would the Giver, the man who helped him plot his escape, still be there? This would be a difficult journey, he knew that, but it had to be done. He had no choice. He would regret it, no doubt, but it couldn't be avoided.

**CHAPTER 2**

He was still deciding about a few things, but he had decided to bring the clothes from the Community, which he had kept due to homesickness. If not for the homesickness, he would have burned them on the spot, a souvenir from his not quite forgotten past life. He would also bring food, his old, rusty bike, and a picture of Gabriel, for motivation. Therefore, he had decided to leave Gabriel behind. It was too dangerous for Gabriel, who Jonas desperately wanted to have forgotten the first month of his life, to go back there. He had learned that Gabriel had been born with what the Elsewhere people called 'heart failure' whatever _that _was. He would leave Gabriel, hope that the Giver was alive, and try to bring the villagers to Elsewhere.

**CHAPTER 3**

He had decided that he would leave in three days, just enough time for him to keep an eye on Gabriel, say goodbye to the people who mattered, and who would protect Gabe. He also needed time to arrange a backpack- more of a knapsack, really- full of the materials he would need. He ultimately planned to keep making trips until everyone from the Community was in this wonderful Elsewhere. He also needed time to mentally and physically prepare himself for the wearing journey. He never thought that the journey would be something he would take again, but he had to anyways.

**CHAPTER 4**

Today was the day. The day that Jonas would leave Elsewhere against his better judgment. He had decided to bring only a few things, to make it easier to let go of his new life, and return to his old one. He also needed to pack light. In the end, he brought his bicycle, food for ten days, which would probably sustain him for 15, a picture of Gabe, and 3 changes of clothes. As he was leaving, he saw the head of a little blonde boy with blue eyes just like Jonas' look out a window and stare at him. As soon as Jonas recognized the boy as Gabe, he turned away, and he heard a muffled cry in the distance. Than he noticed it was coming from him.

**CHAPTER 5**

Even with the extra leg exercise that he did to prepare, the first three days were extremely wearing on his legs. He was using up his food supply cautiously, but he still had used up much of his 10 day food supply within 4 days of journeying. He could barely walk, but it was easier with no helicopters or planes searching for him. He could tell that he had lost a lot of weight, and he started wondering what would happen once he got there, or _if_ he got there. Would he remember the Giver? Would he be alive? How would the Community react to his re-appearance? Would they hate him for making them believe he was dead? Would any of them be alive? No, he could not think that one. Of course they were alive...Were they? He had to find out.

**CHAPTER 6**

The journey had reached a point when every pedal was winding him, and he had lost count of the days since he had left. The only thing encouraging him was a defiant spot in the distance that gradually got bigger and bigger after every hour or so. His food supply was running low, and constant questions occupied his mind. What would he find? Was everyone still there? Would anyone remember him? Honestly, he didn't even know anymore. Days passed with no reward. He wasn't sure if it had been days or weeks since he left, but one day when he thought-no, _knew_- it was his last stand, he finally found it. His home. His life. The Community.

**CHAPTER 7**

He had decided, against his heart's irrational judgment, to stay for one night outside the village, to make a plan as to what he would do, once in the Community. He decided that the most likely person to both be willing to house him, and the most understanding of his situation, was the Giver. He would enter in the middle of the night, and since he already knew where he would be, he wouldn't have to ask the superintendent and cause attention. The sun was at the edge of the horizon, and as soon as it vanished from sight, he would go. He ate the rest of his food supply, which was meager, so he wouldn't stand out as skinny and bony. He wasn't sure if he was ready, but he hoped he would be, when the time came. As the sun made its descent, he entered.

**CHAPTER 8**

'You remember me, right?' Jonas whispered into the dark were a dark silhouette of a man could just barely be seen. The Giver whispered back 'of course, who doesn't? The famous Jonas, who died in the lake one morning, before his parents even, got up.' This thought made Jonas uncomfortable. 'Did the plan work? Do people have their memories back?' Once the Giver replied, Jonas felt his heart puddle in his feet. 'No, the memories have vanished. At first I thought that you had not gotten far enough away, but I figured that it would take much longer to dispose of them, or at least dispense them. Which reminds me, why exactly _are _you here?'

**CHAPTER 9**

Once Jonas had explained his plan, and after convincing the Giver that he wasn't kidding, or just missed his home, the Giver asked the worst and least expected question; 'Where is Gabe? Is he…?' Jonas didn't need to hear the rest of the sentence, and he told the Giver that he would have to explain it later. 'Anyways, can I stay here until I can carry out my plan?' he asked. 'Depends, how long will it take, and do you need to stay secretive for your entire stay?' after thinking a second, Jonas replied 'it will take about 3 days, and I was planning on seeing my friends and family, so secrecy is not an issue.' 'Sounds good, then. Maybe you could even live with Lily. She's making a wonderful Nurturer, and she hasn't had a single release in her 4 years of working.' LILY WAS A NURTURER! He couldn't believe it. He had to see her…

**CHAPTER 10**

He was standing outside of Lily's supposed house. He had asked the Giver where he thought Lily lived, and it turned out that she was living in his parent's old house. His Mother and Father were now in the House of the Old, now having retired. It was like every other house in the Community, brown walls, brown floors, four windows, and two doors. He wondered where Asher lived now. Maybe he lived where he used to live, just like Lily. Before he could get too sidetracked, he was startled when an older, taller, more mature version of the Lily he knew came and answered the door. At first she didn't even show recognition or shock, but as she dropped whatever she was carrying-he was too shocked to notice what- he saw that it was a stupid thought to think that he was forgotten. 'Uh, hi, it's Jonas, your brother, remember?' oh please, please, please remember him, he thought to himself. 'Jonas?'

**CHAPTER 11**

After playing 20 questions about Lily's new life, he decided to break the news to her. 'I am back to bring you to my new home in Elsewhere.' Her answer could not have been less expected. 'What? No! Why would I go to Elsewhere? I will allow you to live in my house, but I am not leaving my perfectly nice life behind.' Being so rejected was a shock to Jonas. Even in Elsewhere, he had made many friends, but no one _rejected _him, really. In despair, he made plans with lily to come back at sunset, and in the meantime he would visit Asher and their parents.

**CHAPTER 12**

It turns out that Asher had been switched with his occupation, and had now become-of all things- Instructor of Threes, the exact job that the Chief Elder made sure to assign to someone other than Asher. As he was walking towards the school he saw the little twin whose brother was killed by his Father. The nameplate on his bike said Anthony, and he couldn't help wondering what the other twin's name would have been, had he lived. He looked to be about 10 years old, and was built like what the people in Elsewhere called 'UFC fighters.' Before he could get too distracted by the boy's presence, he found himself at Asher's office, which was decorated with children's drawings. He looked to be hard at work, and I was surprised when he looked up as soon as I walked in the room. 'Jonas?!' I was surprised that he had recognized me so quickly, and before I had tome to react, he was up and shaking my hand until I thought it would break off. 'nice to…see you … too Asher.' It was getting hard to breathe; I had been caught in a bear hug, and spots swam before my eyes before he finally let go. 'So, Jonas, where have you been?'

**CHAPTER 13**

After I had made up an unbelievable reason that I was here, because I was planning on my plan to be secret until it had to be told, Asher explained his rather lengthy story of his new job, we just relaxed and talked about everything. A while later, I commented that the color of his shirt was a wonderful shade. I had forgotten that he didn't know what color was. 'what was that, Jonas?' "I, uhh, asked how your mother was.' "Well, it sounded like something else, but I believe you.' At this, Jonas was relieved, but he could also tell that Asher was still worried for him. Deciding to change the subject, he commented that the weather was nice. 'Yes, Jonas, it is always pleasant.' Oh no, he had slipped up again! He decided not to say anything, to prevent his sloppy mouth from making its appearance again. He had to work on that.

**CHAPTER 14**

**ASHER POV**

At first, I thought it was Anthony's parents coming for their conference, but when I looked up, who did I see? Jonas. Jonas, who was supposed to be dead, had come to see me. 'Jonas?!' I asked. Wow, that had been rude. I know better than that. After relaxing and talking for a while, he commented something along the lines of 'The color of your shirt is a wonderful shade.' What did this mean? As much as I wanted to believe his excuse, I couldn't bring myself to do it. I knew Jonas, and he never made slip-ups like that. It had always been me with the lazy tongue, but now I wasn't sure. Then he commented about the weather. The weather had been the same all our lives, so what was he talking about? I would have to talk to someone about this, for the well-being of Jonas. Maybe I would talk to Lily…

**CHAPTER 15**

**JONAS POV**

I had decided to take a walk along the river to think about my new restrictions of talking, and I found it to be more relaxing than he could ever have imagined it. He narrowed down the topics that he could talk about to; stories from when he lived he had lived here, children, and the Ceremonies. Even though it was an extremely small list, it was O.K. because he was with his friends and family. Thinking of family made him remember that he had to be back a Lily's house in about five minutes, so he decided to get started on his way. The river had reminded him of why he left. His Father was a murderer, and he wanted to give to the people of the village what was rightfully theirs. He had to get going with his plan, but he also wanted to catch up with everyone. He would have plenty of time to do that in Elsewhere. He made his decision. He would start rounding up people tomorrow. He just hoped the journey would be okay.

**CHAPTER 16**

**ASHER POV**

He was standing outside of the Annex, and he was fighting with himself to walk in. When he finally did, he went to the administrator and asked to see the Chief Elder. At first, the administrator thought that he had misspoken, but when he assured her that he wasn't, she just let him in. he walked to a door labeled 'Chief Elder' and walked in to a long, wooden table that appeared to be made out of only one piece of wood. At the head of the table there was the Chief and surrounding her was the Committee of Elders. They didn't seem to be talking about anything in particular, so he went to the Chief and asked if he could talk to her privately. She was reluctant, but as soon as he said it was about Jonas, she practically jumped out of her chair. She told the rest of the committee that she'd only be a minute, and then she whisked him off to an adjoining room. There was a desk where they both sat, and he was ready to tell her everything when she interrupted him by saying 'Now, I know that Jonas was a good friend of yours, but it's time to let go. He's not coming back. He went down the river, never to be seen again. He's gone, I'm sorry.' When I told her that he's back, a shriek that was surprisingly loud emitted from her throat.

**CHAPTER 17**

**JONAS POV**

It was the second day that he had been back, and he was shocked to see that one of the Elders was approaching him with what the residents of Elsewhere would call a 'Nicolas Cage Face' which consisted of hollow cheeks, a menacing yet blank expression, and wide, arrogant eyes. He had to admit that it was frightening, and his point was made when he asked to speak to him. 'I am going to need you to come with me, Jonas.' Not knowing what to do, Jonas agreed. As soon as he was led to the Annex, he regretted it. The Chief Elder sat at the head of a long wooden table, with the entire Committee sitting around her, all wearing the same black robes. 'Jonas' the Chief said. It was abrupt, but he went along with it. 'Do you know why you are here?' I had to reply, so I told the truth. 'No, but I am sure that it can be cleared up quickly, Chief.' 'Ah, Jonas, I am sorry to say that the inexplicable crime that you have committed cannot be undone. You have disrupted the Sameness.'

**CHAPTER 18**

Disrupting the Sameness was not written down in the Book of Rules, because Sameness was not discussed anywhere unless you were in the Committee, or the Giver. However, it is the greatest crime that any one human being can break. He was scared what the charges would be, but he didn't have to ask, for the Chief answered his thoughts. 'The only acceptable punishment is' -he was practically choking on his anxiety now- 'Releasing.' He couldn't believe it. He was being sentenced to death because of mentioning _color_. But that wasn't all. The Chief was still talking. 'you have two choices. You can be Released _now, _or in one day, to say goodbye to all of your pathetic friends.' Even though it was a harsh way of saying it, he still chose to wait one day. 'Suit yourself, coward.' Jonas almost couldn't believe that this was the same kind, almost loving person who appointed him Giver's apprentice. He had twenty-one hours to live. What should he do?

**CHAPTER 19**

He had decided four people to bid farewell to in his last hours; Lily, Mother, Asher, and the Giver. He couldn't bring himself to say goodbye to his Father. It would just be too hard to bid farewell to his murderer of a Father. He would go to Lily first. When he was standing outside of her house, he decided to just get it over with. He opened the door, expecting to see her there, but instead found a note addressed to him on the floor. It read '_Sorry, I'm out with friends at the plaza; I'll be back in five minutes. –Lily_' Jonas couldn't believe this. He was going to be released in less than ten hours, and he couldn't even say goodbye to his sister. He knew it wouldn't do any good to stand there like a lost animal, so he went to Asher's office.

**CHAPTER 20**

When he approached, he saw that Asher was in the middle of a conference, so he waited five minutes until he was done. 'Asher, I'm leaving' he just let it spill out. 'The Chief Elder is Releasing me.' Asher was still in after shock, but he managed to get a few words out. 'Why? What did you do?' then I realized that he wouldn't understand even if I told him, so I lied. 'I don't know, but since Lily's not home, tell her that I'll miss her.' He said okay, but when he asked when it was scheduled for, and I said today, I could've sworn that I saw madness in his eyes. He quickly composed himself, thought, and now I only had one place to go. The House of the Old. He would see his Mother.

**CHAPTER 21**

Jonas had realized two things on the walk to the House of the Old. One, he only had two hours left, and two; his Mother didn't even know that he was back. He would be saying Hello and Goodbye in the same visit. Outside of the House of the Old, he took a deep breath, and walked in, past the administrator, and straight to the commons, where he thought his Mother would be. Turns out he was right. There she was, sitting in one of the overstuffed chairs next to the fireplace. His father wasn't with her, so he assumed he was either bathing, or having lunch. He went up to his Mother, and gently tapped her on the shoulder. She looked up and almost fell over because she jumped up at an angle. He caught her in the nick of time, and quickly greeted her. She looked around, and asked me to make sure she wasn't dreaming, even told me to pinch her, but when she was convinced, she gave him the biggest hug he had ever received. He noticed hat he was a good foot taller than her, but he didn't care. However, it was time to bring the bad news. 'Mother?' I asked. She replied with a huge smile and said 'Yes, Jonas?' I had to tell her sooner or later, so I decided sooner was better. 'I'm being Released in half an hour.'

**CHAPTER 22**

He personally thought that his mother was having a heart failure, because she showed no reaction at first. However, when she started pulling on his shoulder and begging him not to go, he knew that she heard. Even though it killed him to do it, he slowly pulled her off and said goodbye. Her faces when he was leaving almost made him run and tell her it was a lie. But it didn't. he started to leave, but then he remembered something. 'Tell Father that I love him.' He didn't even wait for a response before closing the door behind him.

He realized that he was five minutes late for his sentencing. He ran as quickly as he could to the Annex, and ran into the Chief in the hallway. 'You're late.' She commented. He knew this, and walked with her into a room that looked exactly like the one where Rosemary was killed. When one of the Nurturers came towards him with a syringe, he remembered how Rosemary died. He made his decision. 'I'll do it myself.'

**CHAPTER 23**

He was dying a noble death, he knew that, but it was still hard to do it. The cold needle stung his arm. But he plunged it in anyways. He pumped the killing liquid in his arm, and waited three seconds. The all went black. He thought about his family, his friends, and Gabriel. That was the wrong thing to think about. The mere thought of Gabriel made his heart sob. He wondered how Rosemary felt when she did it. He knew that this was the worst death that anyone could ever know. Then he woke up on a stretcher in Elsewhere.

**CHAPTER 24**

'Gabriel? Gabriel?' he knew he was being foolish, but he had to know. 'Gabe? Where are you?' 'Who's Gabe?' Jonas was surprised to find Gabriel's caretaker above him. 'You're his caretaker! What do you mean; who's Gabe?' 'Never heard of a Gabe, sorry lad.' Jonas couldn't believe this. He was alive for one, in Elsewhere, and Gabriel was apparently nonexistent. Suddenly he remembered something. Rosemary had killed herself, so was it possible that she was alive too? All thoughts of Gabe were chased out of his mind. Rosemary was still alive, and she was out there somewhere. He had to find her. And on the way, he would find Gabriel. He knew he would. He had to, or he would fail on his life.


End file.
